One Step Closer
by ec1luver1
Summary: Bella, the unpredictable, rocker chick is scoring gazes from none another than Edward Cullen himself but are they both ready for a relationship. Rated M for language.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stephanie Meyers Characters.

Summary: Bella, the unpredictable, rocker chick is scoring gazes from none another than Edward Cullen himself but are the ready for a relationship. Rated M for language.

* * *

**One Step Closer - U2  
**

_I'm 'round the corner from anything that's real  
I'm across the road from hope  
I'm under a bridge in a rip tide  
That's taken everything I call my own_

_One step closer to knowing  
One step closer to knowing_

_I'm on an island at a busy intersection  
I can't go forward, I can't turn back  
Can't see the future  
It's getting away from me  
I just watch the tail lights glowing_

_One step closer to knowing  
One step closer to knowing  
One step closer to knowing  
Knowing, knowing_

_I'm hanging out to dry  
With my old clothes  
Finger still red with the prick of an old rose  
Well the heart that hurts  
Is a heart that beats  
Can you hear the drummer slowing?_

_One step closer to knowing  
One step closer to knowing  
One step closer to knowing  
To knowing, to knowing, to knowing_

_

* * *

_I dont expect reviews for this...so just wait for the next chapter. ;)


	2. I Got A Feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. So shut your trap.

Lovely how its 11:51 PM and I am wide awake writing this oh!so wonderful! story....(insert sarcastic laughter).

Note: Look at the days of the week that I bolded in this chapter because I rather not confuse you now.

I would really and I **do** mean really appreciate it if you review! I neeed to know my peeps. (I meant the sugary marshmallow....we aint at friend status yet until you review...sorry)

Yes this song is titled after a song...Black Eyed Peas Baby

* * *

**I Got A Feeling **

You know that feeling when it's the day after your birthday and someone asks you how old you are. You mouth opens to give the generic answer but then you fumble and stutter trying to remember. You finally pop out an answer and you are still not sure until 2 minutes after the fact but by then the fellow that was messing with your head has lost interest.

I don't know why life is like that. It's spontaneously throwing things at you left and right. Not even a moment's peace where you just sit and chat before a freaking curve ball is headed your way. Baseball just isn't my scene. Anyone who knows me can tell you that. I hate drama which is partly why I chose to hold Alice Brandon's hair as she threw up carnage from the rat-infested cafeteria and skip my mandatory acting class once in awhile. Hey, no one can resist tuna noodle casserole caked in lime green jello topped off with….I think is a shiny gray hair.

Vote Bella Swan for Class President and New Hairnets/Ski Masks! Ohh boy ftw.

Now before you go mofo on my ass for this introduction because we know I don't criticize classical writing like Holden Caulfield does. I will say that I do hate it when people write in paragraphs. It's so dreary and conventional but I feel like people won't understand what the hell I am saying if I don't. Get me?

Story short. You can skip all the above and start reading…..NOW!

: (|) : (|) : (|) : (|) : (|) : (|): (|) : (|)

"Does my ass look big in this?"

"Uh yah duh"

"Would'ya shut UP, Flat Stanley, now tell me the TRUTH Angie?" Lauren sneered.

Angela looked enormously uncomfortable with this sudden onslaught of attention.

Jessica, however, unintentionally saved her. "I thought big asses are what guys like?"

"I said SHUT UP, Stan the Man," Lauren growled and walked back through the door she came through. I had to bite my lip to not laugh at the predicament they were in but also Lauren's horrible nicknames for Jessica. So juvenile.

Jessica cowered in her seat near the changing rooms. I almost had some pity for her. Almost.

Angela, on the other hand was a just a nice, sweet, innocent girl stuck in the wrong crowd. I did feel pretty bad for her. She could do so much better.

And me….mother effer I felt like I was on the wrong side of the planet.

I grabbed Angela and spewed some nonsense to Jessica about the food court and made by way out of Neiman Marcus. Angela barely said a word except "ow" when we bumped into some teenage kids that probably go to my high school. But I didn't care a cat's shit about them. It could have been Shane West mooning everyone in the effin mall and I wouldn't stop.

Truth was I freaked.

: (|) : (|) : (|) : (|) : (|) : (|): (|) : (|)

(Friday)

"Bella, Bella Swan." I found myself saying to Mr. I-find-90-Percent-of-the girls-here-attractive-wanna-take-a-test-drive-on-my-old-pickle.

"Very well Ms. Swan, you may take your seat next to Ms. Stanley," and added in a lower voice, "come to me if you have any questions or concerns." He slightly touched my lower back, almost near my arse*. I almost flipped a shit right there at that nasty excuse for a sexual innuendo, but hurriedly went to my chair with my cheeks pale from the sudden loss of blood.

Wayyyy to start the school year Swan. You haven't gotten laid and now have your first and probably only request. Disgusting…..old men need to mingle with old woman unless they are homo and in that case go for old men. Don't get me wrong I believe that love has no age difference but please….this is a little wacko. Bah-hum-bug. So maybe a little scrooge is in store for me considering the fact that me and love haven't meet formally. Now, now I'm not waiting for introductions not until I met him….

Caught you didn't I? In this never-ending web of analogies and literary references. I apologize for the dramatic "dot dot dot" because frankly I know he'll probably never notice me until I sit on his lap and wiggle my hips during lunch time and I'm still not even sure if that would work. He would probably be to caught in the feeling that he wouldn't look at my face.

Yes, I just admitted that I could turn him on. You bet bitch. I don't see myself as ugly! I'm attractive as the girl next door just not with that kind of g-n-d style. I'm spunky, eccentric and smart. Hell I play guitar. I'm confident enough to talk to him but what's in it for me? The guy is an obvious player. By the way he walks and talks you can tell his face is caught in too many girls butts and tits. Its not that I value sex as much to say it should be done after marriage. But I am def not a one-stander.

So it surprised me completely on** Monday** when his cousin came up and sat down in the chair next to me. Alice Brandon. She's like the social-butterfly of the school. Everyone knows her but she only chooses a few of them to really get close to her.

Now you might be wondering, how do I, Bella Swan know this when its my first day? Simple. I forgot to mention that Jessica-effin-Stanley ...thought it was her duty to take me under her wing of nonsense and gossip and spewed information about everyone who is popular, considers themselves popular, wants to be popular, or hates popular people because as she said "those are the only people that matter." She invited me to mall Saturday considering it was **Friday.** Me, being the stupid person I am….agreed because:

a. I don't know anyone

b. It couldn't be that bad.

Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

Its short and sweet.

Review my sweet gumdrops. (insert creepy laugh)

I shall repeat my note: Alice sits next to her the following Monday **after **the mall incident.

*butt (yes arse is an English word for butt...who knew that??? raise your hand. CuZ I sure didnt until I read some fanfic awhile ago. I laughed my arse off.)


	3. London Beckoned Songs About Money

Disclaimer: I just own the plot line which I'm sure isnt very original. Oh well.

Well thanks to all who read. I have no beta. So they're might be grammatical errors and such. SO deal. You can do it.

The song is by Panic! at the Disco. yup yup.

* * *

**London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines**

Sometimes I wish I was an emo lesbian with aids. Maybe life would be easier.

Doesn't that sound sick?

But really, hanging out with Jessica-Let-Me-Steal-Lindsay-Lohan's-Penny-Slot-Butt-Crack-Idea and her partner in crime Lauren Mallory, I just want to make a fake crime scene of myself and call the cops. Hell, even plan the funeral beforehand. I always wanted an electric blue coffin.

Now, now…you think the explanation for their slutty behavior is because, "Oh honey, their mother probably dropped them on their heads." I don't blame their mother doing that shit. The things I would have done if they were my kids.

But you don't understand. The point is how can these 17-year-old girls shake their butts and stick their chests out to any living male that has a pulse and not care when the target of seduction gropes them.

Like hell! I would go APE shit if a man touches me without my permission.

They just walk around like they own the place.

So I might not be T.J. Henderson from Smart Guy and recite the quadric formula from the top of my head. But I do know that acting like that gets you no where in life.

: (|) : (|) : (|)

So after a disastrous weekend, I **actually **looked forward to going to school on Monday. Not for the learning shit but to see **him**. I'm such a sap. I'll tell you about him later.

So as I was saying, it surprised me on Monday during my English class when Alice Brandon sat down next to me. I could have one of those motel sign with neon lights blinking "Vacant" engraved on my forehead. That's probably how lonely and pathetic I looked. Because next thing I know Alice gives me a small pity smile.

Trust me I know what they look like; I give them too often to people.

"Hey Bella, you must be the new kid that transferred from Arizona to come to this boring school of Forks because you want your mom to be happy with her new husband. Your dad, Charlie, is the chief of police and he cares about you but is uncomfortable showing it, as you are as well to him."

Holy fuckery.

I have heard of psychics but usually you think that they live in their dusty old houses with five cats wearing purples scarves and holding glass balls scurrying away from society, no thanks to the Salem Witch Trials. But damn. This petite girl looked like she was ahead of all the fashion designers these days. With the added effect that she wasn't staring attentively at my palms nor were her eyes glazed in a way that only Sybill Trelawney from Harry Potter can master. She only carried, by the looks of it, a very expensive purse and a few books.

"Whoa there Psychic Pixie, how exactly do you know all of this?"

She smirked at the nickname which told me I wasn't the first to call her that, "I got my connections, intuitions, gut-feelings, oh and little birdie."

"I see."

The teacher had come in by now and started lecturing about some new materials which put an end to the bizarre conversation Alice and I were having.

After the bell rang, signaling that lunch started now, I grabbed my stuff when Alice said, "Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Absolutely free except I have to feed O.J."

"O.J.?" Alice asked curiously.

"Yea, O.J., he's my pet pig. I bought him off eBay when the seller said he was gonna take him to the meat house." Ok I know what you're thinking-She has a mother effen pig WTF. "It's just that he was so cute in the pictures and I just couldn't let anything hurt him."

I expected her to look at me with disgust but instead she gave me a genuine heart-warming smile. "That's so cute." I gave her a small smile. "When will I meet him?"

Well sassy frass, she just cut to the chase there. Damn and she expected it too. "Uh, Saturday?"

"Sounds good"

She started to make her way to the door. Once she got to the door frame she turned around and said, "You coming to lunch Bella?" And with that I followed her to the cafeteria.

We did the whole cabob and went in line and paid for crappy shit to be put on our plates. The transsexual-looking cashier gave Alice a toothy smile which she answered with one of her own dazzling one. I gave him/here a small smile.

We walked over to the table and were greeted by three other people who I had seen before hanging out with Alice. Rose, or so they call her, was a bombshell to say the least. She just acknowledged me with a whip of her blonde hair. Typical. Most beautiful girls would think themselves better than you and not dare breathe the same air of someone less attractive.

_Gah, that zit on your cheek is taking up to much oxygen. Please, for the love of god, go away!!_

I sat straighter and was introduced to her buff boyfriend, Emmett who gave me a grin that showed his dimples. Finally, the last guy was Jasper, Alice's boyfriend who gave me a small, genuine smile. If I hadn't fallen for the other guy I would have stared at them all day…hotties would be an understatement.

I gave them my usual ordinary smile that you make when you met new people and don't know what to make out of them. After all I had only met Alice that day. She seemed nice though. Who was I kidding? She was nicer than Flat Stanley and Lauren-the-Bimbo-Mallory. I had taken to using Mallory's name for Jessica, it was still adolescent but I am in high school after all. I can get away with it for now.

Interrupting the brief period of silence after the introduction, Emmett said, "So Bella…"

"Yea?" I answered taking a bit of what I was pretty sure was a rotten apple.

"Have you checked out any disco sticks recently?"

I almost spit the chunks of apple out, not for the rather distaste of the apple but for shock of the resounding question. Rose, surprisingly out of her sudden nasty disposition towards me, hit him on the head for the comment. Alice was about to intercede but I decided to play along with him.

"Nah, if you call Millimeter Peters and Earthworm Jims, things to look at, that's pretty sad. I'm more of a Donkey Kong kind of girl, if you get my drift." I said with a slight smirk.

All four of them just stared at me.

Jasper, the quietest so far, burst a surprising laughing bark.

Alice followed suit with her bell-like laugh.

Even Rose had given a small giggle and smirked at Emmett, who had the biggest grin imaginably. He made a booming laugh that probably could be heard throughout the whole cafeteria.

"Wow." Emmett replied after we were able to settle down. He made a motion with his hands, to look like he was wiping away tears. "I didn't think you would respond, you aren't as quiet as I thought you were."

"Looks can be deceiving," I gave them one last smirk as the lunch bell rang.

: (|) : (|) : (|)

Drama. Fucking-A! I was exiting the cafeteria to head to the stupid mandatory drama class since I needed arts credits badly when someone pulled me aside. Alice. She didn't look so well.

"Hey are you okay?" Jeez, Bella way to be Captain-Obvious. Her face was turning slightly green.

I took Alice's hand and lead her to the bathroom and into a stall.

I did what most good friends do. But damn it wasn't easy! I held her short black pixie hair in one hand and rubbed her back with the other. She was right when I wasn't a very touchy-feely person. I don't want to pessimistic but I just met the girl and here we are doing stuff that bff's do after a few years of knowing each other. I knew this girl for what a day? Life's crazy as shit.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth. Brush and paste in a tube? That purse looks like her life is in it. She reapplies makeup. She turns around and gives me a hug which I return.

"Oh Bella, I needed that." I'm not sure what "that" was but I knew what she generally meant. We both walked out of the bathroom and I realize that we only have twenty more minutes to the bell rings. She grabs my hand this time and we head to the vacant senior lounge which we aren't exactly allowed to hit considering we are juniors. But sue me for touching your ancient television that has one show-'Religion In Many Forms.'

"How ironic, they even quote Meg from Family Guy," I said trying to lighten up the mood.

It worked and Alice's pale cheeks turned pink as she gave out a soft giggle.

"They should steal some of Spenser Pratt's dialogue from 'I'm a Celebrity-Get Me Out Of Here' when he gets baptized in the yucky river."

I laugh, remembering that episode way to well. Things with Alice were starting out well excluding the molten lava of disgustingness in the bathroom, of course.

: (|) : (|) : (|)

Now the boy …Edward Cullen, I'll call him 'Stud Muffin' which according to Urban Dictionary means, "A Guy that gets the ladies easy, and likes a muffin every now and then."

Which makes sense; because even though Edward is a player but something tells me he has some good attributes. He seems like he's fighting an internal battle with himself. But the stud part is so true, just one look at the guy and I can't breathe. His hair, body…I could go on and on. I'm kind of glad Mr. Banner-Slash-Sex-Offender made me lab partners with Stanley because it would be hard to communicate without my mind being constantly stuck in the gutter at every comment he made. Jeez I'm no better than Mr. Banner. Ok, enough of this hair-braiding sweet talk.

The worst part though is that Edward is partnered up with Stanley's pea to the pod. Yup the very one and only Lauren Mallory. Grr.

Mr. Banner decided that "a big, fun biology project was a good way to collaborate with peers and learn more about each other," looking at me the whole time.I almost thought he was going to make me partner with him and I cringed mentally at the thought of taking Mr. Banner home to work on the project in my room with my dad downstairs. Better be no bishop with a little red hat coming to play! The horror!

But then suddenly, the clouds lifted and heaven came down…..Enough! Enough Hilary Clinton, we get the point! He partnered Stanley and I with Lauren and Stud Muffin. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Stanley gave me a pointed look, saying everything about last weekend and how I bailed out with a proper goodbye. But I didn't give shit. We turned around to get to look at our new partners. But ended up getting a porn show. Mallory was on Stud Muffins lap dabbing a few sloppy kisses on his mouth while his hands were wandering to various parts of her body. I just kept staring until Stanley cleared her throat and like that, I was pulled out of my reverie and Bold Bella was in control. I looked back at Mr. Banner to see if he noticed them 'wild-thangs' in action. But he hardly was paying attention. Instead he was checking out some poor girl's ass. I guess this kind of outbreak of affection is not frowned upon. Cullen was the first one to pull out with an unreadable expression. While Mallory kept using her-sad-excuse-for-a-mouth to contact reachable parts of his skin due to her position.

"Stanley mine your own business," Lauren sneered just like she did last Saturday, "And you Swan," Lauren turned around and sat in her own chair while adjusting her shirt and hair.

I cracked a smile. Well at least she hadn't forgotten about me, I was a little worried there.

"You need to sort your shit out if you want to hang out with us."

"No worries, Mallory, my shits organized and stacked in neat piles. I know my place and it ain't near you."

Mallory chuckled and replied, "We shall see about that Swan. You have potential."

WTF. Can this girl take a hint? She's almost worse than Mike Newton from 1st period.

"Look Mallory, I'm not playing any games here, ok?" It was true. "So take your requests for me to join your "fucking goon" squad and shove them up your ass, comprende?"

By the looks of it she got the idea of my animosity to at least one nerve of her brain and my cold stare was helping my case a little too. Jessica shifted in her seat and Stud Muffin by the looks of it was at awe. I smirked internally at that.

Angela Weber that I had actually dropped home after going to mall Saturday came to our table.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house to work on your project. I'm having different groups come." "Like a study group but for projects?" Lauren asked dumbly.

I laughed and noticed Stud Muffin chuckle as well. After the confirmation to Lauren's question, Lauren agreed that all of us were going and was talking to Jessica about what outfit she was going to wear.

"Impressive shut down, you did to Mallory," I turned my head and was immediately captured in Stud Muffin's emerald orbs.

"Yea, well it's all in a day's work. However you seem to shut up here faster than I can." I smirked and he chuckled and ran a hand through his bronze hair not at all phased by the offensive comment.

"I'm Edward Cullen and you're Bella Swan, right?" So the whole family is psychic?

"Yea." I said simply not sure how to respond.

"I saw you sitting with my brother and cousin during lunch. Interesting group, huh?"

"Definitely, but they're the nicest peoples so far." Edward frowned slightly but recovered.

"Having trouble getting friends...poor baby."He threw me some fake sympathy.

I ignored his comment and pointed at Lauren and Jessica, "No just picked up by the wrong people."

He gave me a real sympathetic look then, "Oh I understand, they get on my nerves too."

"Then why do you get involved with them? All you're doing is bringing them closer. They'll realize you're interested even after you tell them repeatedly afterward that you're not because all they will remember is your actions."This convo was getting serious quickly. So I added, "Next thing you know they'll stalk you and hide in your bed naked and waiting."

He didn't laugh instead he looked dumbfounded and then some kind realization hit him. He looked pained.

He still hadn't answered when the bell rang signaling that there was only one other period left for the day.

I grabbed my bags nonchalantly as possible under the circumstances and made by way to Home Economics 101. I didn't have this class last Friday because we had assembly instead. I took a random seat near the middle of the class. I felt the chair next to me scrap the floor and deep mumble. I froze hoping to god it wasn't Stud Muffin from Bio, because I wasn't ready for his answer but I looked up and was met by a brownish-skinned boy. He stretched out his hand and introduced himself as Jacob Black. He was cute and I let my eyes wander over him for a brief second looking at his taught muscles.

Someone nudged me from behind, I turned around finding four pairs of eyes staring back at me. "Hello Bella." They all said together like the freaking show 'Cheers.' Even Rosalie, who surprised me the most, maybe I won her over during lunch. "Hey, I don't know you guys were interested in Home Ec?"

When Jacob sat down next to me I hadn't expected it at all. Usually guys in high school particularly, don't gravitate toward threadwork, making candles and cooking. But who knows?

"Are you kidding me Bells? I knit scarves in my free time! No biggie," Emmett teased.

Jasper decided to get some balls, "The girls wanted to check it out and get an easy credit. So we decided why not? Plus we heard the teacher lets you pick partners and I didn't want Alice getting stuck with some creep." He looked at her adoringly even though his explanation was kind of wacky, I felt jealous looking at them.

"Why are you doing the class, Bella?" Jacob had apparently been hearing in on the convo. Not that I minded. I explained my predicament from Phoenix and we exchanged a light conversation. He seemed nice and sweet.

The teach let us pick out partners and handed out some papers to look over. Jacob and I decided to be partners since he didn't have one. "So Bella, I heard about you and Mallory in the halls." I groaned. Of course Alice would know.

Emmett perked up and added, "Yea, you're like the first besides Alice and Rose to not stand for her bull. Im proud of you, Bells!"

I laughed as Jasper explained to Emmett that it would make me the third person to stand up for her. Poor Emmett still didn't get it.

We joked around till class was over. It felt good to have people who liked me. Jacob was even good friends will Alice so it was an enjoyable period. When the bell rang, Alice told me to meet her outside. I got my crap and headed towards my red Chevrolet truck.

I was laughing at the memory of Lauren's face when I told her off, when I bumped into no other than Stud Muffin.

He looked like he was in deep thought. He looked up with a "sorry" already coming out of his lips. But when he realized it was me, he gave a weird but adorable smile. He lips curved in a slanted formation making it look crocked.

"Thank you," He saw my confusion as to why he was thanking me and added, "For before in Bio, I guess I just never realized that before."

I nodded understandingly, "Your welcome, are you still going to Angela's house for the study-but-mostly-party thing?" He laughed with me at Lauren's terminology for the event.

"Yea I'll be there, you?" I gave him consent and smiled as I headed towards my truck. Alice was standing near it looking mighty pissed.

"Where were you, Miss Swan? I've been standing out in this dreary weather."

"Oh Boo Hoo Alice, I was talking to your cousin. I apparently am going to Angela's for bio project preparation."

"Wait a minute, you were talking to Edward? When did you meet him? He's your bio partner?"

I explained to her everything she needed to know. She didn't laugh like I thought she would when I told her Lauren was getting herself primped up for tonight. Instead she agreed with Lauren.

"Aww come on Bella, its your first time going out from school! You should look good." "You're kidding right, Alice? It's a Bio Project, Alice. It's not like I'm going to a club I'm just going to wear jeans and a t-shirt. And FYI ….I went to the mall Saturday so I did go out." Not that I enjoyed it but you get the point.

"Of course, Bella, silly me!" She said in a non-convincing manner, "Can I see your house? Edward and Emmett already left with the Volvo. Besides, I wanna meet O.J." Alice learned quickly my weakness for that pig.

"Sure." I had a feeling I already knew what kind of plan Alice was brewing and that feeling was telling me I wasn't going to like it one bit….

* * *

Enjoy my dearies or no?

Please review. I love hearing opinions.

Just like Michael Buckley says, "Rate it even if you hate it."


	4. Inflatable Love

Sorry for the long wait...

* * *

**Inflatable Love**

Remember that moment in the movie 'Parent Trap' when the twins join both their parents in the hotel.

Or in the movie 'Twilight' when Edward regards Bella's spastic, desperate and pathetic calls in the hospital as attractive and stays with her till the end.

...interesting how me and Stud Muffin have those same names.

Anyways those were thoughts swimming through my mind as Alice met my pig.

"Aww Bella, he's so cute. I kept thinking he was pink but he's black."

What a reunion, O.J. even licked her and she didn't flinch. I wonder what he would do if he took a nip of her purse.

"If you value your possessions Alice, I would put the swine down, he likes to snoop. Besides he's really hungry."

I said this as I got his food out. "Ok Bella, lets renegotiate your outfit for tonight."

I gave her a pointed glare.

"Alice it's not up for discussion."

"I am not taking 'no' for an answer. So you either go naked or with the clothes I pick."

I shivered at the fact that if Mr. Banner was there that he would have a field day if I wore no garments.

Why in the world do I keep thinking about him? YUCK. I made my way up to my room.

"Damn, Bella for such poor fashion sense you have a tight room." I laughed at Alice's use of words.

Under her stereotype you would never find the words: gangsta. I don't even know if real gangsters says the word 'tight' but who knows?...I mean really who is a 'real' gangster. I bet if I did a survey poll on Yahoo Answers asking people if they thought they were gangster, most of them would claim to be but in reality they're just fat, Caucasian bald men who eat 65 boxes of Twinkies® a day and drink diet coke because it makes them feel better that they're at least putting some effort into losing a few calories. The only think remotely 'gangsta' about them is that they got some of the silver wrapping from the underside of the Family-sized Lay's® Chip Bag stuck in their teeth, to resemble a grill.

I paused my rambling thoughts to reply, "Why thank you darling."

She gave me a huge smile and then she got serious.

"Ok this is how its gonna work. I get to pick your outfit, and do makeup and hair. Don't worry everything will be casual. While, you my dearie, get to pick shoes and accessories."

"Not fair you get to do 3 out of 5."

I was just playing with her but I rather her not do so much considering she seems like the kind of person that would go overboard.

"Fine. You get to do hair put it must stay down. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir-rie!"

After much rapid motion, I was allowed to go down stairs. I felt like a P.O.W being released from a tortuous prison.

"Freedom at last!"Eating cheetos and sitting on the kitchen floor never tasted sweeter.

"Oh shut up Bella!" Alice gave a small laugh.

A car honked outside.

I jumped up to check the blinds to see who it was. In a Harvey motorcycle, sat the blond movie star himself, Jasper Hale.

"Wow," was the only intelligible thing I could say.

Alice grabbed her purse and kissed me on the cheek. "Now remember before you leave, brush your teeth from the awful 236 Calories you just ate and put an extra layer of gloss. See ya tomorrow and you better give me deets."

I just rolled my eyes.

As she was getting on the vehicle, I called out to Jasper, "Hot bike!" He grinned and gave me a wink, "but not as hot as my date," as he put on a helmet on Alice's small head. I watched them drive away.

I followed Alice's mandatory instructions before making some cold sandwiches so Charlie wouldn't starve if I came late. I also wrote him a note saying basically saying where I was, who he could call, and when I was coming home. Hell being a cop's daughter comes with a lot of responsibilities.

I got into my truck and made my way to Angela's house.

I had come a little late considering I barely found a parking spot near her driveway.

But a little walk hurt no one. Angela's house was gorgeous but small. They had a little garden out front with flowers I've never seen before.

And also the stepping stones that I should have seen before but didn't and so down I fell….slowly, yup I can still entertain thoughts while I'm falling. I know, magic isn't it? But then SUDDENLY…too dramatic?

Ok…ok. Arms enveloped me, blah blah blah, and I looked at the face of my savior, none other than the mystery man himself and I fell in _loooooove_.

Along with that, Sam Wrestle's song popped into my head… _Jizz-abelle the blow-up doll, you are my booty call  
Always come when I need you, life is good Im never blue  
Jizz-abelle my plastic friend, I hope this never ends  
I'll wear you like a glove, its Inflatable love_

I blinked and shook my head to get those random thoughts out of my mind. I had to take a big breath to steady myself and then I took a real look at him.

In the end, I didn't fall in love but I did get saved just not by the mystery man a.k.a Stud Muffin.

It was Mike from my first period with his cute ass face and creepy stalker tendencies.

"Are you okay? You blacked out for a second," Mike asked with his arms still wrapped around me.

I skillfully removed his limbs and replied with a firm 'thank you' and continued on my way to Angela's door.

She greeted me and I followed her inside. I checked behind me and breathed a sigh of relief.

Mike didn't follow me, so either he stalks Angela as well or he lives in the neighborhood.

I vaguely remember him wearing gym shorts because the poor guy was sporting a huge boner, so maybe he was jogging.

Oh well. Everyone from my group was already here.

Lauren was decked out and maybe it's my sadistic, cynical side that is calling out to me, but she looked like a messed up drag queen.

Her boobs looked fake and she applied to much make-up.

I had to fight urge to barf.

Jessica didn't look that bad, she dressed pretty casual like me.

Stud Muffin looked delectable as usual, but I didn't let my eyes wander on him for too long.

I was convincing myself that I wasn't into him yet, even though he told me he is over with his player instincts, it doesn't mean that he is done for good. He'll get horny soon with the lack of BJ's and hand jobs coming his way.

He looked up from the 'Biology Project' paper that, I'm sure he was using as I cover to not make contact with Lauren after their rendezvous from earlier that day. He smiled he crooked smile and kind of checked me out. I smirked. Maybe today will end well….


End file.
